Werelove
by Owlie Lupin
Summary: Sirius Black, convicted murderer, has just escaped from Azkaban. Professor Trewlawney predicts that Holly, a 7th year Slytherin, will find passion under the full moon. But is it what you expected?
1. Default Chapter

Holly sighed and hiked her satchel farther up on her shoulder. She had walked almost the entire length of the train looking for an empty compartment. She didn't feel like being social today. Finally she found an empty compartment, at the very back of the train. No one will find me here, she thought smugly. She sat down, and drew out her wand from inside of her robes, and dug around in her satchel until she found her wand care kit. The Hogwarts Express's whistle blew three times as the train started to move forward. She had just begun to polish her wand when the door to her compartment opened and in came a man with sandy blond hair. Upon closer inspection, she could see that his hair was flecked with gray, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his tattered robes were mended with fraying yarn. His battered suitcase was held together by string, and a peeling label in the corner read Professor R. J. Lupin in gold letters.  
  
"Oh, terribly sorry, but all of the other compartments are full. Do you mind if I sit in here?" he asked her. It seemed that he was out of breath, as if he had been running.   
  
Holly wasn't exactly happy to have to share her compartment, but it was better than sharing it with one of her fellow Slytherins. "Go ahead." She replied.   
  
He smiled gratefully, and sat down in the seat across from her. He extended his hand to her, "I'm Professor Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And you are?"   
  
"Holly… Holly Rowing. I'm a seventh year. Slytherin." She studied him closer, and realized that he was very handsome. She smiled, showing a full set a pearly-white, slightly pointed teeth. She bit the corner of her lip, silently flirting with him, as if daring him to make a move.   
  
Lupin smiled back. "Ahh, Slytherin. I was a Gryffindor myself,"   
  
There was a long, uncomfortable silence, in which Holly kept smiling and chancing grins at Lupin while he looked out the window at the passing landscape.  
  
The silence was interrupted as the train hit a bump, and Holly was pitched forward, landing herself in Lupin's lap. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Holly realized what she was doing. She stood up and straightened her robes. Lupin cleared his throat and ruffled his hair.   
  
What was I thinking, he's a teacher! I shouldn't be flirting with him! Holly thought quickly.   
  
It's like trying to stare down a Hippogriff, Lupin thought to himself. She's really beautiful. That's when his conscience kicked in.  
  
But she's a student! She is off-limits to you, Remus! Get a hold of yourself! He thought, now feeling very guilty.  
  
There were a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, both of the feeling very guilty, until the door to their compartment opened once more. It was Neville Longbottom, a very forgetful Gryffindor third year.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen my toad? I'm afraid I've lost him again." He asked, glancing around the compartment. He gave a small, "Oh!" of surprise when he saw Holly glaring at him. "Well, guess he's not here." He added, quickly backing out of the compartment as she rolled her eyes.   
  
When Neville left, they fell back into an awkward silence. Lupin could not bear it anymore, he had to get away and calm down, control himself, control his urges. He made up a lame excuse about going to get some food and hurried out of the compartment, leaving a very disappointed Holly in his wake.  
  
He found the nearest bathroom, and turned on the sink, chancing a glance at himself in the mirror. It was nearing the full moon, ad he was already noticing changes in himself. He teeth looked longer and more fanglike; the points of his eye teeth slightly sharper than before. His hair was growing faster now, coming in coarser… like the hair of a wolf. I need to find Snape, he thought, and find him soon. I can't believe I have to suck up to that greasy git just to get my Wolfsbane Potion.   
  
He splashed some cold water on his face, and straightened up. I can control myself til the full moon, right? He sincerely hoped he was right.  
  
***  
  
He walked back into the compartment to find Holly was not sitting alone. She was talking in a hurried, hush voice to Professor Snape. He nodded to her and stood up to leave when he ran into Lupin.   
  
"Ah, so we meet again, Remus." Snape said, his upper lip curling into a sneer.   
  
Lupin sneered back, "How nice to see you, Severus."   
  
"I expect I will be seeing you when we get up to the castle?" Snape's sneer now turning into a cruel smile.   
  
Lupin looked around shiftily, before replying, "Yes. I will see you there."   
  
Snape gave a small bow, said "I bid you good day," and with a swish of his billowing black robes, he was gone.  
  
Holly and Lupin were frozen, staring out into the empty corridor.  
  
Holly was the first to speak. "Stupid git." She mumbled. Lupin was slightly relieved to hear this. "But I have to suck up to him" She paused before adding quickly, "He's my head of house."  
  
Lupin let his mind wader for a moment…Could it be? He thought. No way. Of course not. Dumbledore would have told us if it was true. But maybe… NO! He forced himself to believe this.  
  
The train was slowing down now, and the castle lights loomed in the distance as they both gathered their belongings.  
  
Racking his brain for conversation topics, he told Holly, "You know, I went to school with Snape."  
  
Holly's eyes widened with interest, "Was he always this greasy?"  
  
Lupin chuckled. "Oh, yes, possibly even more so."   
  
Holly and Lupin both roared with laughter. 


	2. The Great Feast

The night fell into morning without occasion. Holly dressed in herself in the new robes her aunt had bought her over the summer. She looked in the mirror and straightened her silver and emerald tie, and brushed her long brown hair out of her face. Perhaps the most striking feature of Holly's was her clear blue eyes. They always seemed to show her emotions better than even words could. When she was happy, they seemed to dance with light. When she was sad, they seemed like deep pools, ready to overflow with tears. Today, they were steely, full of confidence and determination.   
  
She shoved a pair of dragonhide gloves in her bag, and headed out towards the greenhouses.  
  
***  
  
"Today," Professor Sprout began, "we will be making habitats," she paused, her eyes sweeping over the class of seventh-year Slytherins and Gryffindors, "for gnomes."  
  
The class gave a groan as one. Sprout frowned slightly. Gnomes were some of everyone's least favorite pests. Holly happened to have some in her backyard, and had received a nasty scratch from one while gardening last summer. She still had the scars to prove it.  
  
"Pair yourselves up, and I will hand out your habitat bases, and the supplies you will need for them." She paused, sweeping her eyes around the class once more, before barking, "Get moving!"  
  
Holly looked around the room, searching for a friendly face, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find herself staring into the handsome face of Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.  
  
"Wanna pair up?" He asked her.  
  
Holly only nodded as she took the supplies from Sprout. Oliver grabbed a base and found them an empty table.  
  
"Are you going to try out for Quidditch this year?" Oliver asked.  
  
Holly chuckled to herself. Of course he's going to ask you about Quidditch, she thought. After all, he eats, sleeps, and breathes Quidditch. "I might, but I dunno, Slytherin's team is pretty good already."  
  
Oliver raised his eyebrows as he pulled a fern out of it's pot and placed it upon the base. "If you say so," he said, trailing off.  
  
Holly shook her head. Oliver acted so pompous at times. I guess he's just so great, just because he's the captain of the Gryffindor team, the best keeper the school had seen in years, and not to mention extremely good looking, she thought to herself with a chuckle.  
  
The rest of the hour passed quickly as the students finished off their gnome habitats. As the bell signaling the end of the hour rang, Professor Sprout called "Next lesson, we're adding the gnomes!"  
  
***  
  
Holly ascended the silver ladder into Professor Trelawney's north tower room, coughing from the heavily perfumed atmosphere. She plopped herself down one on of the poufs surrounding a small wooden table. Anna Macnair, her fellow seventh-ear Slytherin, situated her herself on the pouf next to Holly, occasionally throwing haughty looks over her shoulder at Theodore Boyd, another Slytherin seventh-year.  
  
"Welcome," came Trelawney's voice came out of the shadows, causing everyone in the classroom to jump, "to another year of Divination. Today, we will be reading tea leaves. I expect that by now you will know what to do."  
  
The class stood up, as if one, and headed over to the shelf to grab one of the mismatched teacups. Holly grabbed a green china cup, and headed to the front of the classroom to get tea.  
  
Anna kept staring intently at Ted as she and Holly finished the last of their tea. They quickly flipped their cups over atop the saucers and passed their cups around the table to each other.  
  
Holly picked up the cup off of Anna's saucer, and stared at the brown lump of leaves. Imitating Professor Trelawney's mystical voice, she whispered, "I see a man in your future. tall, dark," She paused to let this sink in as Anna threw an excited glance at Theodore, "And soggy," she finished dramatically.  
  
Anna glared at her, and laughed, "Ooh, just wait til you see your future," Anna paused to pull the cup off of Holly's saucer, and said, imitating Trelawney, "I see. I see. a circle?" She finished, not in the mystical whisper, but in a confused voice.  
  
Professor Trelawney swooped down upon them, "It is not a circle, my child, but the full moon!" She cried, "how curious.. there's also a rose." She paused, studying the saucer, "My dear," she paused, now looking directly into Holly's eyes and abandoning her ethereal voice, "You will find passion by the full moon!" 


	3. Trewlawney's Prediction

The night fell into morning without occasion. Holly dressed in herself in the new robes her aunt had bought her over the summer. She looked in the mirror and straightened her silver and emerald tie, and brushed her long brown hair out of her face. Perhaps the most striking feature of Holly's was her clear blue eyes. They always seemed to show her emotions better than even words could. When she was happy, they seemed to dance with light. When she was sad, they seemed like deep pools, ready to overflow with tears. Today, they were steely, full of confidence and determination.   
  
She shoved a pair of dragonhide gloves in her bag, and headed out towards the greenhouses.  
  
***  
  
"Today," Professor Sprout began, "we will be making habitats," she paused, her eyes sweeping over the class of seventh-year Slytherins and Gryffindors, "for gnomes."  
  
The class gave a groan as one. Sprout frowned slightly. Gnomes were some of everyone's least favorite pests. Holly happened to have some in her backyard, and had received a nasty scratch from one while gardening last summer. She still had the scars to prove it.   
  
"Pair yourselves up, and I will hand out your habitat bases, and the supplies you will need for them." She paused, sweeping her eyes around the class once more, before barking, "Get moving!"   
  
Holly looked around the room, searching for a friendly face, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find herself staring into the handsome face of Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.  
  
"Wanna pair up?" He asked her.  
  
Holly only nodded as she took the supplies from Sprout. Oliver grabbed a base and found them an empty table.   
  
"Are you going to try out for Quidditch this year?" Oliver asked.  
  
Holly chuckled to herself. Of course he's going to ask you about Quidditch, she thought. After all, he eats, sleeps, and breathes Quidditch. "I might, but I dunno, Slytherin's team is pretty good already."  
  
Oliver raised his eyebrows as he pulled a fern out of it's pot and placed it upon the base. "If you say so," he said, trailing off.  
  
Holly shook her head. Oliver acted so pompous at times. I guess he's just so great, just because he's the captain of the Gryffindor team, the best keeper the school had seen in years, and not to mention extremely good looking, she thought to herself with a chuckle.  
  
The rest of the hour passed quickly as the students finished off their gnome habitats. As the bell signaling the end of the hour rang, Professor Sprout called "Next lesson, we're adding the gnomes!"  
  
***  
  
Holly ascended the silver ladder into Professor Trelawney's north tower room, coughing from the heavily perfumed atmosphere. She plopped herself down one on of the poufs surrounding a small wooden table. Anna Macnair, her fellow seventh-ear Slytherin, situated her herself on the pouf next to Holly, occasionally throwing haughty looks over her shoulder at Theodore Boyd, another Slytherin seventh-year.  
  
"Welcome," came Trelawney's voice came out of the shadows, causing everyone in the classroom to jump, "to another year of Divination. Today, we will be reading tea leaves. I expect that by now you will know what to do."  
  
The class stood up, as if one, and headed over to the shelf to grab one of the mismatched teacups. Holly grabbed a green china cup, and headed to the front of the classroom to get tea.   
  
Anna kept staring intently at Ted as she and Holly finished the last of their tea. They quickly flipped their cups over atop the saucers and passed their cups around the table to each other.   
  
Holly picked up the cup off of Anna's saucer, and stared at the brown lump of leaves. Imitating Professor Trelawney's mystical voice, she whispered, "I see a an in your future… tall, dark," She paused to let this sink in as Anna threw an excited glance at Theodore, "And soggy," she finished dramatically.  
  
Anna glared at her, and laughed, "Ooh, just wait til you see your future," Anna paused to pull the cup off of Holly's saucer, and said, imitating Trelawney, "I see… I see… a circle?" She finished, not in the mysticl whisper, but in a confused voice.  
  
Professor Trelawney swooped down upon them, "It is not a circle, my child, but the full moon!" She cried, "how curious… there's also a rose." She paused, studying the saucer, "My dear," she paused, now looking directly into Holly's eyes and abandoning her ethereal voice, "You will find passion by the full moon!" 


	4. Flirting Teachers and Stupid Girls

Holly gasped, and was quite worried for a second until she remembered that Professor Trelawney had never actually had a prediction come true. She laughed it off nervously as the bell signaling the end of class rang.  
  
She made her way down the silver ladder and towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that about?" Anna asked her as they pushed their way through throngs of people.  
  
Holly shrugged. "I dunno." But in reality, she had a good idea of what Trelawney meant, and she wasn't about to tell Anna.  
  
***  
  
As the golden plates before the students filled with food, Holly let her eyes drift up to the staff table. She scanned the table until her eyes came to rest upon Lupin. He was chatting animatedly with Madame Hooch. Lupin paused for a moment, and looked straight at Holly, a sly smile creeping across his lips, before he went back to listening to Madame Hooch.  
  
iHow dare he flirt with me like that! /iShe thought to herself.i I am a student! He is a teacher! Maybe that's why I love it./i  
  
Back at the staff table, Lupin stared, his eyes glazed over, fixed on Madame Hooch, nodding every once in a while as if he was listening and taking in what Hooch was saying.  
  
"And then the goblin says to the elf..."  
  
iYou are a teacher, Remus! She is a student! You have to keep your dirty mind away from her innocent body!  
  
But then again, look at her... fresh meat, Remus.../i  
  
He shook his mind to clear his thoughts, and went back to staring at Hooch.  
  
"Do you get it? Do you get it?" She cried to her small audience. Hagrid roared with laughter, and Snape gave a short, forced laugh before turning away and rolling his eyes.  
  
Lupin gave a forcedly nervous laugh before turning to his plate and grabbing the turkey leg. He ripped into it, and chewed slowly, thoughtfully.  
  
He could tell it was nearing the full moon. His cravings were growing greater, and not just for meat. He was a lot hornier lately, but he wasn't about to admit it.  
  
***  
  
Holly made her way to the bathrooms before Defense Against the Dark Arts to reapply her lippy. After all, it was her first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. She had to look good for her sexy new Professor.  
  
As she pulled her lipstick out of her bag, she heard a familiar voice. "What do you think of the new Dark Arts professor, Ginny?" Hermione Granger asked an unseen girl, presumably in one of the stalls.  
  
"Oh, he's really good. The first lesson was really informative," Ginny responded.  
  
"Oh, not like that!" Hermione cried, "I mean, do you think he's cute?"  
  
Ginny responded with a stifled giggle.  
  
"Well?" Hermione demanded.  
  
More giggles from Ginny, and then, "Yes!" She managed to squeak.  
  
There was a chorus of giggles from both Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes. That's the same was she was about Lockhart, too. She didn't seem to mind that he didn't actually know what he was doing, because Hermione adored him anyways.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes again as she pushed open the door and made her way down towards the west corridors for DADA.  
  
The queue outside of Lupin's classroom was chattering excitedly as she joined the Slytherin queue behind Anna. The chatter hushed when Lupin opened the door and beckoned the class in, pressing a finger to his lips, and whispered "Shh!"  
  
Inside, the classroom looked the same as it had last year, minus the pictures of Lockhart. There was also a new addition to the room- a huge glass tank in the center, containing three hideous beasts. They looked to be half mermaid and half Cornish pixie. They had scaly green skin, huge green eyes, and fins on their backs that at first, appeared to be wings.  
  
"Water nymphs," Lupin said, "Today, we will learn about water nymphs."  
  
The shaggy blonde teacher made his way over beside the tank. The water nymphs blinked their eyes and stared at the class. "These creatures," he paused to make a sweeping gesture towards the nymphs, and then continued, "live deep under lakes. Like the lake here, at Hogwarts. These are actually from our very own lake. They will go after anything shiny, as they are very greedy. They will also protect their treasures at any cost."  
  
The nymphs bared their yellowing teeth and hissed, but only bubbles resounded from their mouths.  
  
"The object of today will be to get past the nymphs, and recover the treasure. You may use anything you can think of."  
  
So one by one, the students climbed in the tank to retrieve the treasure. The students used everything they had been taught in the last 6 years- summoning charms, transfiguration, stunning spells, and one student even tried using brute force wit them, trying to scratch and punch his way through. He was rushed to the hospital wing.  
  
As the bell rang, the students flooded out of the classroom, each agreeing on what a great lesson that was. As Holly walked out, she had an idea. She dropped her bag, spilling parchment, quills and books all over. Anna stooped down to help her pick it up, but Holly just said, "No, no, you go to dinner. I'll be there shortly." 


	5. First Kiss

As Holly bent over to pick up her spilt supplies, she chanced a look over at her Professor. Lupin was standing at his desk, rifling through the drawers as if he was looking for something. He paused to look up, noticing that Holly was still picking up her belongings.  
  
Now's my chance! He thought wildly.  
  
He walked over to her, stooping down till he was eye level to her, and began picking up the scattered quills and parchment.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Professor," Holly said sweetly.  
  
"Not a problem," He replied, grinning on the inside. Holly shoved the last of the scattered things in her bag and they stood up.  
  
"Well." Lupin said shortly.  
  
"It was a great lesson today, Professor Lupin," Holly said, smiling so innocently that one couldn't help but think she was up to something. She moved a bit closer to Lupin.  
  
"Why, thank you. It's so nice to hear that," Lupin replied, also moving in closer.  
  
Now's your chance, move in for the kill! Both minds thought as one.  
  
Holly bit her lip, pausing to think for a moment. Should she? Should she? After all, he IS a teacher. but a sexy teacher at that!  
  
Her intuition got the better of her, and in one swift movement, her soft lips were pressed onto his.  
  
At first Lupin was shocked, but after a moment he relaxed, pressing his lips firmly unto hers. Holly drew back, and stared up into his face expectantly. His mouth was gaping, it moved as if words wanted to come out, but he did not say anything.  
  
Holly blushed furiously. How could she have done this, how could she have wanted him? She could never have him, he was her teacher! She turned on her heel and flew towards the doorway, but something stopped her. Professor Lupin had caught her wrist, and pulled her back to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, looking very guilty and very sorry, "I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Holly was confused. Was he blaming himself for this?  
  
"You're a student, and I'm a teacher." he continued, pausing to look down at the floor, too guilty to face her, "It was wrong. I'm sorry."  
  
Holly reached out, and pulled his chin up to face her, looking deep into his eyes, "No," she told him firmly. "It's entirely my fault. I'm sorry."  
  
He stared back at her, her clear blue eyes full of sadness and shame, his hazel eyes filled with guilt. Once again, Lupin opened his mouth as if to speak, but he could not string the words together to express what he was feeling. Holly pressed a finger to his lips, as if to silence him, to stop him from what he was about to say. Lupin raised his eyebrows as Holly took her finger away, and once again opened his mouth, but Holly silenced him again, this time with a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
He was ready for it this time. His tongue swept over her parted lips, and she leaned in closer to him. Lupin put his arms around her in a passionate embrace, and swept her off the ground. He seated her on top of a desk where she laid back, ready for it, right there, right then. Lupin leaned over her, embracing her once more in a passionate kiss. Holly let out a small, muffled moan as she pulled Lupin closer to her.  
  
Lupin's wolf ears pricked towards the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway outside his classroom. He drew back, and wheeled around, just with enough time to see Snape in the doorway. 


	6. That Sex Scene you've all Been Waiting F...

(Authors note: This chapter is why the whole fic is rated R. You can skip it if you think you'll be offended. Don't worry, you won't miss much, just a whole lotta passion *wink wink*)  
  
"Well, well, well. what do we have here?" Snape asked, his upper lip curling into a malicious sneer. His black eyes swept over Holly and Lupin as they looked away, embarrassed.  
  
Lupin cleared his throat, and Holly noticed his hand slowly moving to his wand, "We were just reviewing today's lesson MODIFICO!" He finished, pulling his wand and pointing it straight at Snape. A bolt of green light hit Snape squarely between the eyes.  
  
A memory modifying charm, Holly thought. How clever.  
  
Snape stood in the doorway, dumbstruck.  
  
"And you were saying about my potion?" Lupin asked.  
  
Snape seemed to be racking his brain for a train of thought, "Yes, it will be done soon." And with a billowing swish of his cloak, he was gone.  
  
Holly hopped off the desk, and straightened her robes, "Well, I'd. better be off. I'll, uh, see you in class," she said quickly, leaving Lupin standing in the middle of the classroom.  
  
*** The next two weeks passed fairly quickly, with nothing especially mentionable happening.  
  
It was a Friday night when Dumbledore met her in the lower dungeons as planned.  
  
"Ah, Holly, so nice to see you again," Dumbledore greeted her, peering at her through his half moon spectacles, "and I should tell you that we have a guest tonight."  
  
Dumbledore turned in the direction of the staircase and Holly followed his gaze, to see Professor Lupin hurrying in their direction.  
  
"Ah, hello Dumbledore, the moon is almost up." He paused when his gaze fell on Holly, "What is she.?"  
  
"She." Dumbledore replied, "Will be joining you tonight. Now hurry, the moon is almost up!" He cried, herding Holly and Lupin into an empty classroom and locking the door behind them.  
  
***  
  
Holly awoke the next morning, curled up in a corner. She sat up, groggy. She noticed that her robes were now tattered and ripped. Her body was aching with pain, and she pushed stray strands of hair out of her face and gazed around the room. To her shock, Professor Lupin was curled up under the desk!  
  
"Professor?" She asked softly, slowly moving towards him.  
  
Lupin's eyes snapped open and he stared wide-eyed at Holly, a feeling of sheer terror washing over him, "Did I bite you? Did I hurt you? What are you doing here?"  
  
She reached out, and out her hand on his shoulder, "You're a werewolf, aren't you?" She asked, finally realizing why he was here with her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Me. me too," Holly sputtered, her jaw slack with amazement.  
  
Lupin and Holly both stared at each other for a moment before Holly leaped out and hugged him, grinning with relief.  
  
Holly drew back and paused, looking at Lupin as if she was surveying him. They eyes made contact, and it was almost as if their hearts made contact, too.  
  
Lupin leaned forward, surprising Holly with a kiss. When he drew back, she returned the kiss, this time deeper and more passionate.  
  
Lupin put his arm around Holly's waist, drawing her nearer to him. She wrapped her arms around him, giving a soft moan as his hand moved up her thigh. He pulled her onto his lap, and pulled off his robes, helping Holly out of her robes. She grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a fiery, passionate kiss. Lupin pulled back, amazed.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her. There was a note of concern in his voice. He could lose his job for this.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" She nearly shrieked, pulling off her sweater. "I've waited for so long," She finished, moaning as Lupin struggled to unbutton her blouse, his fingers fumbling wildly. It was now Holly's turn, she unbuttoned his shirt as if she was unwrapping a Christmas present, after all, she had wanted this for what seemed like forever. She tossed his shirt aside, and Lupin nuzzled her neck. Holly felt his hot breath in her ear as he reached behind her to unbutton her lacy black bra. He cupped his hand over her breast, massaging her nipple with his thumb. She let out another moan, louder this time. Her hands moved to unzip her skirt, but he was faster. He pinned her down, and bit playfully at her neck. She giggled, sliding her hands down his chest, to his waist, unzipping his pants and helping him out of them. The last shred of clothing- Lupin put his hands on Holly's waist and pulled off her lacy black thong. He looked into her eyes, slightly fearful, but was reassured by the thrilled look on her face.  
  
"I'm ready," she whispered. 


	7. Smutty Sex Scene continued

(A/n: Please forgive me. Its very hard to write a sex scene when you've never actually experienced it yourself)  
  
That was all Lupin needed to hear. He entered her, slowly thrusting in and out, in and out, until he drove Holly over the edge. She moaned so loudly, he was sure the whole castle could hear. Lupin collapsed on top of Holly, her hips bucked under the weight. She could hardly breathe, but didn't dare ask him to move. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. Lupin panted, trying to regain his breath, which was hot and sticky on Holly's chest.  
  
Lupin finally rolled off her and lay next to her on the old stone floor. It was cooling to his sweating back.  
  
After a few minutes of lying side by side in blissful silence, Lupin propped himself up on his elbows, and said, "If we go now, we might still be able to make it to breakfast."  
  
Holly did not want to leave, she wanted to stay here, but her stomach disagreed by giving a loud rumble. She sighed, and began to pull herself back together, slowly putting her uniform on. When she was at last dressed, she and Lupin stood up. At his full height he was at least a head taller than she.  
  
"Shall we go?" Lupin asked, holding the door open for her.  
  
She smiled, and as she walked out the door into the deserted corridor, Lupin whispered, "You can never tell a soul about what just happened." She only answered him by giving him a small kiss on the cheek before she ran off in the direction of the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
At breakfast, Holly and Lupin didn't even look at each other. They didn't want to arouse any suspicions.  
  
Holly ate quickly, barely noticing the other Slytherin's attempts at making conversation with her. After breakfast, she rushed up to the showers, she needed a quiet place, some place to think. The old dial squeaked as she turned the shower on, she slipped out of her robes as hot water poured out of the shower head and steam filled the room. The water beat down on her shoulders as she thought about what had just happened.  
  
I, Holly Rowing, have just made love. to my teacher. I could get expelled for this kind of thing! Professor Lupin would be fired immediately if someone found out! But the worst part, perhaps, is that I enjoyed it!  
  
She smiled to herself smugly at the thought of her dirty little secret, wondering how much different class would be from now on.  
  
***  
  
On Monday, class was very different. Professor Lupin decided that it would be good to teach his seventh-years some hexes, "not to be used for revenge, though," in his words.  
  
He avoided Holly's eye for most of the hour, he did not return any of her smiles or even her wink. Finally, when class was over and the rest of the Slytherins filed out, Lupin asked Holly to stay for a moment.  
  
"Can I see you in my office?" Lupin asked her, opening up the heavy wooden door leading to his study. 


	8. She Likes it Rough

Holly walked into Lupin's office, and he shut the door behind them with a click.  
  
"Sit down," he said, motioning to a chair in front of his desk. She did as she was told, sinking down into the high-backed wooden chair.  
  
Lupin walked around the edge of his desk, positioning himself opposite Holly. He looked at her for a moment before lowering his gaze, sighing.  
  
"What happened between us," Lupin began, "Must never happen again. That is why I have decided to resign."  
  
Holly stood up so fast that she sent her chair tumbling backwards. "What? No!" She cried.  
  
Lupin nodded his head. "Yes," he whispered. He turned and walked over to the window, gazing outside onto the Hogwarts grounds. "I am going to miss this place," he said to himself.  
  
Holly was still staring at him in disbelief. She shook her head vigorously. "No! You can't leave!"  
  
Lupin turned around sharply to meet her gaze, "And why not?"  
  
Because. because. you're the best Dark Arts teacher we've ever had! And. and." She paused, trying to think of another reason for him to stay, without having to state the obvious. A thought popped into her head, and she slowly edged closer to where he stood at the window. "Class just wouldn't be the same without you." She sidled up to where Lupin stood at the window, until her face was just inches from his. She reached out, running a hand down his shoulder, her fingers tracing invisible lines on his chest.  
  
"No!" he roared, "I cannot let this happen again! I will not lead you into temptation! I will not." he trailed off, noticing that the look on Holly's face was one of pure desire. "No," he repeated firmly.  
  
Holly bit her lip flirtily, then released it again. Her hand flew up to her neck, brushing the delicate skin of her collarbone, and then her hand moved slowly down. She gave a devious smile, because she knew Lupin was most likely wishing those were HIS fingers moving across her body like that.  
  
"Please, no." he moaned, "please don't tempt me like that."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something? I guess I was just a bit. distracted," she finished, eyeing the bulge under Lupin's robes.  
  
Lupin gritted his teeth, "If that's the way you want it, fine!" And with that, he grabbed her wrists and flattened her body against the wall with his own. His mouth pressed firmly against hers, his tongue sweeping across her lips.  
  
Holly did not fight it; however, instead she gave a small moan and wrapped her leg around Lupin's waist.  
  
Goddamnit, this isn't fair! Lupin thought. Time to play rough.  
  
He nipped lightly her neck, and she just giggled.  
  
Geez, what a masochist, Lupin thought.  
  
He nibbled lightly on her lips, feeling her mouth stretch into a smile beneath his lips. He then bit down ferociously, tearing the skin on her perfect lips, causing her to bleed.  
  
Holly cried out in pain, her hand flew up to her mouth where she felt the warm blood on her lower lip, on her chin. She looked down at the shining crimson liquid, gleaming on her fingertips. Without even realizing what she was doing, she reached out and slapped Lupin across the face, leaving a large red handprint on his cheek. Lupin staggered backwards from the force of the blow.  
  
Holly, furious, tried to run towards the door, but Lupin caught her wrist and pulled her back. "Stay," he commanded.  
  
She did as she was told.  
  
"Don't you see?" Lupin asked. "We cannot continue on like this!" He turned his back to her, staring out the window at the now-darkening grounds. "And it's not just for my sake," he said softly, "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Yeah?" She replied, her voice shaking, "Well maybe I want to get hurt."  
  
Lupin whipped around to face her, and his jaw dropped at the sigh before him. Holly had shed her robes, and was now undoing the buttons of her shirt. Lupin got the hint, and shed his robes before taking Holly in his strong arms and carrying her over to sofa, where he set her down before starting to undress.  
  
(A/n: w00t! R/R while I think of what to write next.) 


	9. Some Lame Title

Holly awoke later that evening, entwined in a tangle of bed sheets and Professor Lupin.  
  
She smiled, remembering the events of earlier that day. Lupin was still asleep, snoring slightly. She decided to go back to her dormitory without waking him.  
  
It must've been well past midnight, because the halls were empty as Holly made her way back to the Slytherin dorms.  
  
"Divination," she whispered the password to the portrait standing guard over the portrait hole.  
  
(A/n: I have NO idea what the actual portrait is guarding the Slytherin rooms, or even if it IS a portrait. And I really don't feel like combing through 5 books just to find it. Geez, I have better things to do than that, like watch Evangelion XDDDDD)  
  
"Yes, dear," the portrait replied sleepily, swinging forward to admit her. Holly made her way through the hole in the wall and into the common room. She was happy to find it deserted. She crept quietly up the spiral staircase to her room and fell into bed, still fully clothed.  
  
Holly awoke later that morning to find Anna Macnair standing over her.  
  
"Where were you yesterday, huh?" Anna asked, the grin on her face manically huge.  
  
Holly sighed and rolled out of bed. Anna was probably just fishing for gossip.  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me!" Anna cried, her grin turning into a pout.  
  
Holly shook her head vigorously, "It's time for class."  
  
"You're no fun," Anna said, still pouting, as they picked up their book bags and made their way down to the dungeons for Potions.  
  
"Have you got a date for Hogsmeade next weekend? Or are you just going to tag along with Theodore and me?" Anna asked, trying to break the awkward silence as they walked through the Great Hall and down a long corridor.  
  
Holly hadn't thought of Hogsmeade before Anna mentioned it. She couldn't very well go with Professor Lupin, she didn't want to raise eyebrows, or more likely be called a teacher's pet. Even if she quite literally was the teacher's pet.  
  
"Holly! Hey, HOLLY!" A voice shouted from behind her. Holly turned around to see who had called, and saw Oliver Wood rushing down the dark corridor towards her.  
  
"Hi Oliver!" She said brightly. He may be cute, but he's no Lupin, that's for sure, she thought to herself. "Holly, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend? Because, I thought if you weren't going with anyone." he trailed off, noticing that Anna was still there.  
  
Anna took this as her cue to leave; she turned and skipped down the length of the corridor, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
"If you're not going with anyone, do you want to go with me?" Oliver finished, grinning.  
  
"I'd love to go with you," She replied. Liar, liar, pants on fire, she thought to herself. But just wait till Lupin hears about my little plan. She was smirking on the inside. 


	10. I Hate Making up Titles

Holly stopped outside of Professor Lupin's door. She rapped on the heavy wooden door with her fist, and like magic, it opened. Oh, wait, scratch that. WITH magic it opened. She walked into the room, her shoes clicking on the stone floor. Professor Lupin was sitting behind his desk, with a large stack of parchment, looking absolutely exasperated.  
  
"Good afternoon, Holly," he greeted her dully, without looking up from the papers he was grading.  
  
"Good afternoon Professor, am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Not at all, Holly, and please, call me Remus. Professor is so. formal," he laughed, "I'm just grading the fourth-year's essays. Tea?" He waved his hand, and two china teacups appeared on his desk.  
  
"Thank you, Remus."  
  
His face broke into a smile, "It's so nice to see you. But then again, anything would be nice after staring at parchments for the last hour. Honestly, after the first ten essays, they all look the same." He sighed deeply.  
  
"Maybe I can. take your mind off things," Holly replied, a sly smile creeping across her lips.  
  
"Holly, you must understand, if people see us spending so much time together, they will start to suspect something," Lupin looked as downcast about this idea as she was.  
  
Holly leaned over the desk so her face was just inches from his.  
  
"Holly, if people found out, you would be expelled, I would lose my job." Lupin's voice was high and nervous, his breath now coming in quick pants.  
  
"That didn't matter before, Remus."  
  
Her words stung him. He pushed her away, screaming, "God damn it, Holly, I will not have this!"  
  
She picked herself up, and left his office with a flounce. How dare he treat her like that! How she wished to hurt him. to make him suffer. To make him see what he had lost, what he had missed out on by rejecting her.  
  
***  
  
Holly arrived at lunch in a huff. She glared at Professor Lupin up at the staff table. How she wished for him to die. Rejecting her like he did. No one had ever turned her down before, and hadn't he happily obliged the first time? God damn him, she thought, God damn him to hell!  
  
"Holly?" A cautious voice came from behind her.  
  
"Oliver!" she cried, turning around to face the handsome Gryffindor, looking truly delighted.  
  
"Uh, hi." Oliver paused, blushing, seeing the rest of the Slytherin table glaring at him, "Uh, you ready to go to the library now?" He seemed a bit intimidated.  
  
"Sure!" She replied loudly, throwing a glance up at the staff table. She was delighted to see Professor Lupin glaring at Oliver, looking absolutely furious.  
  
She flipped her hair as any sexy woman would do, and then walked out of the Great Hall with Oliver. As they walked away, she slipped her delicate hand into his strong hand, and threw another glance at the staff table to see Professor Lupin still watching, still fuming.  
  
Oliver's ears burned and he gave an involuntary shudder as they walked amidst the Slytherin glares.  
  
"The library's usually really busy right now, so, er, maybe we could find a quieter place to study?" Oliver seemed to have regained his confidence now that they were out of the great hall and away from prying eyes and Lupin's death stares.  
  
"Okay," Holly replied, leaning closer into Oliver, slipping her hand around his waist. She felt him stiffen for a moment before he wrapped and arm lightly around her and guided her in the direction of Gryffindor tower. They climbed a set of velvet covered stairs before coming to a halt in front of a portrait of a large woman clad in pink.  
  
"Firebolt," he said firmly to the woman.  
  
"She is not from our house," the woman sniffed; her eyes narrowing as she peered at Holly through her monocle.  
  
"She is with me," Oliver glared at the portrait for a moment until the Fat Lady sighed heavily and swung forward to admit them.  
  
Oliver and Holly clambered through the portrait hole, and Holly let her eyes adjust to the darkness before surveying the room. It looked almost identical to Slytherin's common room, except for that the chairs were maroon instead of emerald, and that the Gryffindor crest was displayed above the fireplace, instead of Slytherin's. Oliver guided Holly to a couch beside the fireplace, and candles burst into flame at once all around them, shedding the cloak of darkness. 


End file.
